Moonlight
by BeeZee
Summary: Blaise is in lust with his best friend's woman. Can he resist? Rated M for later chapters.


**Moonlight's Sweet Embrace**

By BeeZee

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters, I just make them do deliciously human things to each other. Comment with other pairings, and I'll be happy to oblige. Happy reading! [:

(BPOV)

She was a goddess, a nymph, practically a Lolita. She was a moonbeam, perfect in its graceful descent onto earth. She was delectable, delicious, and she was a tease.

Luna Lovegood made me crazy.

Her blonde hair smelled of peaches and her skin was the color of cream. God, how she teased me. In the hallways, her cerulean eyes would find mine and whisper her desires, and then, as sudden as they held me, they were gone. Her soft hand would sometimes brush mine during class, and make me go insane with want.

I knew that this would never work, that I would never be permitted to taste those lips or feel that velvet tongue. I would never be allowed to take her into my arms. Never would I hear her moan my name.

She belonged to Draco Malfoy.

I was trapped in hell on earth.

ooooooooooo

"Oi, Blaise. You've got a note."

I turned and saw a second year carrying a thick piece of cardstock. Before I could take it from him, Malfoy had it in his pale hand.

"'Tonight, 11:30. Prefect's lavatory. Don't be late.' What's this?" Malfoy questioned. I snatched the cardstock from him and scanned it. It was written in purple, loopy, cursive writing. It was an unfamiliar font to me. "Got a girlfriend Blaise?"

"Come off it. I don't know what this is."

Malfoy looked at me with an expression of confusion and… rage?

I didn't really care; I stalked off out of the common room to go to dinner.

I went to the prefect's lavatory at 11:25. I don't know exactly why I was doing this; I guess I thought I was about to do something that would temporarily make me forget my infatuation with the moon girl.

At exactly 11:30, the loo's door opened slowly. In the shadows, I could just make out a petite frame, luminous as a pearl.

"I've noticed your watching of me." Her voice was quiet but resonating. Luna stepped out of the darkness, a small smile dancing on her delectable lips. I swallowed. She had rendered me speechless.

The nymph was dressed in a black silk kimono robe that ended just above her knees. The robe slid off her tiny shoulders and fell to the floor around her; this left her only in a barely-there bra and panties set.

Her skin was snowy in comparison with the deep purple lingerie.

"I—I—" I tried, but she held one finger up to her lips.

"Shh, don't speak." Luna slowly walked toward me, her hips swaying. When she was close enough to taste, I tried to speak again, but her finger found my stammering mouth.

"Don't speak. Don't question." With a quickness only learned from months at the side of Draco Malfoy, she pulled her wand out of nowhere and conjured the bathtub full of soapy water. Then, she was pressed completely up against me, her succulent lips crushing mine.

My hands found the small of her back, smooth and warm. Her teeth grazed my lip. I let out an involuntary moan as Luna's tiny hand wrapped around the bulge in my pants that had arisen when she'd removed that damned kimono.

"Oh, my God!" I exclaimed. "But—but what about Draco?" Luna glared at me.

"I was nice before. Shut your mouth, don't question, and just FEEL!" she whispered urgently.

I was taken aback for a moment, but collected myself. Her hands tugged at my shirt; I helped her take it off. This continued until we were both completely stripped. We fell into the steaming, soapy water and I was lost in my ecstasy and bliss…

"Walk with me back to the common room?" I asked as I buttoned my shirt back up. Luna slipped on her robe.

"Sure, I'm going that way, anyway." She pointed her wand and her head and in an instant, her damp hair was once again dry and fluttering around her shoulders. I smiled to myself as I finished dressing.

As we walked, I brushed my hand against hers. She grasped it for a short moment, then dropped it. When we reached the Slytherin common room, Luna muttered "Pure blood", and walked in.

I stood in the portrait hole, confused as Luna walked into the main room and into the arms of Draco Malfoy. He kissed her deeply, snaking his arms around her tiny waist, the waist I had held only minutes ago.

Only when they came up for air did Malfoy notice my lingering in the portrait hole, staring at them.

"Oi, you have fun with your mystery girl?" he asked. I looked from him to Luna, then back.

"Uhm… yeah, it was fine." I replied.

"Let's go to bed," Luna murmured. "I missed you tonight." Malfoy looked at her.

"Where were you, anyway?" Comprehension seemed to be just in his grasp, but it never fell upon him.

"Taking care of a pest." she replied, staring directly at me. Comprehension dawned on me, instead. I understood what tonight had been about.

A heavy, pathetic feeling formed in my throat and sank to the pit of my stomach as I watched them walk away to Draco's and my room.

Damn her. Damn the nymph that had caused me so much pain from want. She had played a game with me, and won.

Damn her.


End file.
